


Spies

by Fangfaceandrea



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangfaceandrea/pseuds/Fangfaceandrea
Summary: “Spies, that’s your plan,” asked Jon with a disbelieving tone.





	Spies

so, I’m not a fanficwriter, not really BUT if I were to write a fix it fic for GoT E04 S08, it would go something like this:

  
...“Now that the time has come to reciprocate you want to postpone“

  
“It’s not just our people it’s yours, do you want to throw them to a war they’re not ready to fight?“

  
“The longer I leave my enemies alone the stronger they become“

  
Jon was about to respond but Sansa cut him off.

  
“So your answer is to stop them from getting stronger by making us weaker?“ Sansa asked

  
“That’s why we have to act now”

  
“And you think Cersei is not ready for you now? You heard what Jaimie Lannister said, she has a fleet, she has the Golden Company and she knows your dragons can die, not for a second think she’s not ready for you and that she will have any mercy when we come for her weak unprepared.”

  
“So, what? We just wait for her to make the first move?”

  
“No, we make sure we can face her, we plan, we gather more people, we get send spies, I don’t know, but right now we’re like a broken dog facing one of your dragons and we won’t win”

  
“Spies, that’s your plan,” asked Jon with a disbelieving tone.

  
Arya, who had been listening intently, suddenly said, “Sansa is right, but we don’t need spies, not when we have the one person in all of who knows everything, that is and that was, we don’t need to go in Blind, we have Bran”

  
///

and since I’m not a fanfic writer I would just say that Bran not only tells them about Euron Greyjoy’s ambush at Dragon stone with the Dragon killing crossbow, but he would also enlighten them to the fact that he can wag into birds that could attack the fleet and overwhelm them before they get a chance to Kill Dany’s dragon and thus she would destroy the fleet, take Back the Island and carry out a similar attack on King’s Landing before Cersei even know what hit bad Greyjoy.  
But I guess the writers would rather have a cat fight Between Sansa and Dany. *Shrugs*


End file.
